Vampire Roses
by xKuraixAkegatax
Summary: The Akegata triplets go to Cross Academy to visit their cousin,Kaname Kuran a harmless visit right...Whats their secret?Why is everyone so interrested in them?What are they?Whats so interesting about them?Who are they?Me and my friend's OCs.bad language


~Vampire Roses~

A group of three: two girls and one boy were driving in a limo. They were 16 years old, the oldest out of the trio was the boy. His black hair hid his green/gold tinted eyes. His hair had red and gold hiligts, his eyes can turn grey and blue, he had pale skin. He was wearing black baggy pants, black muscle shirt. His name Karui Shibo Akegata. His initials were on a silver bracelet wit crescent moons and suns surrounding it as charms.

The second oldest was a girl with mid-back black hair in layers, her bangs going left, covering her left eye with red, gold and purple hilights. Pale skin, pink lips, her eyes were green with gold tints, her eyes can turn grey and blue. She had on a white shirt with elegant unknown characters, black caprices, and black, purple, and white converse. Her eyeliner matched her black, and purple fingerless gloves. Her yin symbol hanging on a sterling silver chain around her neck. Her name Hikaru Shiori Akegata. Her initials were on her silver bracelet surrounded by suns and clouds as charms.

The youngest was the second girl. She had black midnight hair in layers with red, gold, purple and silver. (highlights change color whenever she wants them to, her siblings can to) She had bangs that framed her face and most covered her left eye the others framed the right side of her face, her hair went to her lower back. Her lips were red/pink color, her eyes were a forest green with gold tints making them shine, her eyes can turn grey and blue like her siblings. Her eyeliner matched her black caprice. She had on a blue tanktop: it had a broken heart with a bloodied black rose, a white ribbon saying "Love is Death". She had black bandages on from her wrist to her upper forearm, her black and blue fingerless gloves matched her black, blue, and white knee high converse. Her choker was on her neck it was two skeleton hands with chains holding a gothic cross with a amethyst stone in the middle of the cross, along her yang symbol on a sterling silver chain. Her earrings were dragons holding amethyst orbs. Her name Kurai Kosie Akegata. Her initials were on a silver bracelet with crescent moon and stars surrounding it as charms.

When the limousine stopped in front of Cross Academy gates the trio grabbed their luggages and walked into the school.

"Well this sucks." Kurai said

"Totally." Karui agreed. Then their servants grabbed their thing and put them in their dorms.

"Mistresses and Lord would you like to go see the Headmaster or do you want me to do so." Itami asked, he had black spiky hair, blue eyes and pale skin.

"I would like to explore." Kurai said "We'll go with Itami.

"Don't do anything rash, Rai." Karui said with Hikaru following.

"Ok I wont do anything stupid." Kurai said she was listening to her ipod walking down a stone path, then she heard a lot of screaming. 'I wonder what that is?' Kurai thought running there only to see girls screaming for a group of guys and a couple of girls. Kurai ran up to see them then she spotted a brunette with chocolate eyes. "Kaname!" Kurai yelled running up to him and hugged him.

"K-Kurai?" Kaname stuttered.

Then silence fell around them, then Kaname hugged her back. "Hey who is she?" were murmurs going around the groups of girls and Kaname's group.

"Who are you and why are you hugging Kaname?" Ruka asked trying no to sound rude. Kurai got out of the hug and stood beside Kaname hand on her hip the other brushing her hair away from her shoulder.

"I'm Kurai, and the reason why I'm hugging Kaname is because I'm his cousin." Kurai said with a smile.

"Kurai is one of my favorites, before her brothers and sister." Kaname said.

Kurai had stars in her eyes as well as tears "I love you so much cousin." Kurai said hugging him again.

"Your welcome rai." Kaname said.

"Kaname!" Yuki said coming over with Zero.

"Who are you?" Zero asked rudely.

"My cousin but on the human side." Kaname said, while Kurai smiled and nodded a little.

"KURAI! WHERE ARE YOU?" two voices yelled, Kurai covered her ears. The fan-girls were still screaming and didn't pay attention to their conversation. Then Hikaur and Karui came over.

"Hi cousins, Kurai and I were chatting, sorry for keeping her away from both of you." Kaname said.

"No worries Kaname, at least we know she was with you and not by herself." Karui said while Hikaru agreed.

"We'll see you later, I'll introduce all of you later after my classes. I"ll get permission from Headmaster-sama." Kaname said, Kurai, Karui, and Hikaru nodded.

"May we have a tour of this place, or else there would be a lot of late excuses." Kurai said smiling.

"I'll show you around but I'll take you to Headmaster's office." Yuki said.

After the tour and unpacking their stuff in their rooms. Yuki was leading Kurai, Hikaru, and Karui to the Moon Dorm. "Kaname, we're here." Kurai said.

Then Kaname and the rest of the night class came into the giant living room to meet Kaname's cousins. "Everyone I would like you to meet my cousins their triplets, but their human. The oldest is Karui, then Hikaru, then my favorite the youngest Kurai." Kaname explained.

"I hope we can be friends or at least try to be friends." Kurai said.

"We know your secrets even Kaname's, but he knows ours'." Karui said.

"This is Akatsuki Kain," Kaname pointed to a boy with orange hair and brown eyes, "Hanabusa Aido," Kaname pointed to a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes. "Rima Toya, Senri Shiki" Kaname pointed to a girl with ponytails, eyes the same color as her hair, and a boy with chocolate covered hair and eyes. "Ruka Souen, Takuma Ichijo." Kaname pointed to a girl with wavy blonde hair same color eyes, and a boy with blonde hair green eyes.

"Its very nice to meet you all." Hikaru said.

"Kurai." Kaname said.

"Yes?" Kurai answered.

"Whatever happened to my book I let you borrow?" Kaname asked.

"I have with me I thought you forgot so I brought it over, don't worry nothing happened to it I took very good care of it." Kurai said handing Kaname a black leather book back.

"She wouldn't even let us read it, let alone see it." Hikaur said.

"I wanted to take very good care of it, so that's why I was so overly protective like with my manga books, art and pictures." Kurai defended herself.

"You read manga books? What kind?" Ichijo asked curiously.

"Yes I do, and I read a lot. I have a lot of collections." Kurai said.

"Kurai do you have any pocky?" Karui asked.

"Gomensai I forgot this time." Kurai said.

"I have pocky." Shiki said.

"May we have some Shiki-sama?" Kurai and Hikaru asked in a very sweet voice, looking curious and unsure. Shiki shook his head and gave them some.

"Thank you so much Shiki-sama!" Kurai said happily.

"Anyways we shouldn't keep you guys up, so we'll be going so you can al sleep." Karui said

"But I want to have a sleep over with Kaname, he'll never hurt me." Kurai said "No." Karui and Hikaru said.

"This is why you guys are not much fun, but I love ya'll." Kurai said, then she spaced out her eyes going dim then brightening back up.

"What did you see Kurai." Karui demanded crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nothing why do you ask?" Kurai asked looking innocent.

"Your eyes went dim then brighten back up." Karui said looking down at Kurai, causing her to gulp out of nervousness. "Oh yeah Rai, you gained some weight and now your fat." Karui said to Kurai.

"How dare you, you bastard! I'm not fat, the only one of us is you because you eat way too much." Kurai said looking pissed off, she was about to use fire to burn him. "You know what." Kurai said gathering everyone's attention. "We're-" Kurai was cut off by Karui's hand on her mouth.

"Kurai I'm transferring to a different school for now but we'll be back for the halfway for the 1st semester." Karui said, Kurai had anime tears in her eyes.

"Why? Do you hate how childish I act?" Kurai asked her bangs hiding her bangs.

"Rai we cant be around you because….well we just cant." Karui said.

"Fine by me." Kurai asked walking out into the dark night.

"You think I did the right thing?" Karui asked, Hikaru nodded.

"Its for her own good ok. So go before something makes you stay here any longer than now." Hikaru said walking away.

"Bye cousin." Karui said leaving.

With Kurai and her pov….

I was so upset with Karui I felt like I was gonna drop my concealment bracelet, but I didn't. I went back to my room and fell asleep for the rest of the night. _'Tomorrows school, I'm gonna need my energy.' _I thought falling asleep. I dreamt of being with my family. I couldn't wait for the surprises that awaited me and Hikaru….


End file.
